


Diez postres de Lambo

by Nakuru



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Community: una_frase, Gen, Spanish
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-01
Updated: 2008-07-01
Packaged: 2017-10-12 23:46:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/130488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Diez momentos de Lambo, siempre acompañado por un dulce.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Diez postres de Lambo

#01. Caramelo  
Normalmente acababa sus dulces de inmediato, pero algunas veces terminaba guardando por error algún caramelo extra en su cabeza, el cual comía cuando nadie estaba mirando, antes de anunciar frente a todos que "¡Lambo-san tiene hambre!".

#02. Helado  
Había pasado tanto desde la última vez que había podido caminar por Namimori mientras comía un helado, sin temor a que alguien de la familia Millefiore lo descubriese, que antes de preocuparse por el futuro al que deberían regresar decidió simplemente aprovechar la oportunidad e intentar convencer a I-pin de que hiciese lo mismo.

#03. Piruleta  
No importaba cuantas veces lo reprendiesen; antes del _cenone_ Lambo siempre se ocultaba en algún rincón y sacaba de su cabeza una gran piruleta con la que calmaba su hambre hasta que comenzara la celebración y con ella llegase la comida y los regalos.

#04. Chocolate  
No debía sentirse culpable por haber perdido sus últimos chocolates en el repentino viaje al pasado, seguramente él -con cinco años, pero _él_ \- los comería, pero lo hacía ya que no podía olvidar que era el actual él quien debería comerlos todos.

#05. Croissant  
Lambo no soltó el croissant a medio comer en el momento en que se dio cuenta que, de nuevo, estaba en el pasado, pero lo hizo al notar que una iracunda Bianchi ya estaba corriendo hacía él con intenciones de matarlo.

#06. Natillas  
—¡Esto no es lo que Lambo-san quiere! —se quejó empujando la taza de chawanmushi, pero antes de que maman pudiese hacer algo Reborn lo golpeó sin ninguna consideración, como si no le importase que Lambo estuviese enfermo.

#07. Brownie  
Estaba decidido: estaba vez encontraría la forma de entrar a la cocina y comer los brownies que todas estaban preparando junto a maman, antes de que algo los volviese venenosos mientras se enfriaban.

#08. Flan  
Aunque no se movió de su lugar, Lambo despegó su rostro de la vitrina en cuanto escuchó a alguien llamarlo, convencido que era su día de suerte; no sólo había encontrado el mayor flan existente, sino que Tsuna sin duda lo compraría para él.

#09. Bizcocho  
Era de esperarse, se dijo Lambo decaídamente al regresar del pasado y descubrir que de el bizcocho que había estado comiendo cinco minutos atrás sólo quedaban algunas boronas.

#10.Gominolas  
El estruendo que sacudió la base esa mañana no estaba relacionado con un ataque de Millefiore; sólo era Lambo huyendo de I-pin luego de haberse comido todas sus gominolas.

**Author's Note:**

> Cenone: Cena tradicional de navidad.  
> Chawanmushi: un plato japonés a base de natilla.


End file.
